


I want you

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Beca goes to find Chloe after their last performance to confess her love for the red head but beca finds her kissing Chicago. Is beca too late?





	I want you

Beca woke up with the sun warming her face from the hotel window. She groaned and rolled over. Last night she opened for Dj kahleed and the Bellas decided to spend their last night here getting drunk and dancing. Beca drunk more then usual, which explain the massive throbbing headache She was feeling right now. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom where she took some Advil and drunk a couple of glasses of water. She sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess, her hair was everywhere her mascara was running down her face and her lip stick was smudged. 

She turned on the tap. “Why did I drink so much?” And splashed her face with water to wake up a bit more. She thought back to last night. Her last performance with the Bellas, the thought bought tears to her eyes. She loved those awesome nerds. Then she remembered seeking out Chloe....”oh right. That’s why.” She cringed thinking of the very cliche way Chloe and Chicago made out. 

Yes beca has had feelings for Chloe for some time now. As she turned on the shower and got undressed she tried to pin point the exact moment when she realised her feelings. She has always felt more open with Chloe then anyone else, no one got to touch her like Chloe did which is why it wasn’t a problem sharing a bed with the red head. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body soothing her aching muscles. Beca felt her eyes water because really she thinks she has always had feeling for Chloe just to chicken shit to do anything about it that was until last night when she went looking for the red head. 

Last night

Beca paced in front of Amy. “Ok Ames I’m gonna do it!”

“Short stack you been saying that for thirty bloody minutes!”

Beca stopped and glared at the blonde. “It’s not easy you know!”

Amy looked genuinely confused. “Why?”

“Cause it’s Chloe dude!”

“So?”

“What if I ruin our friendship! What if I lose her by telling her how I feel!”

Amy scoffed. “If you lose her cause you tell her you love her then she wouldn’t be Chloe now would she?”

Beca stopped. “You’re right I’m gonna do this!” She stood up straight and made her way around the stage to find the red head. She heard Amy keep up with her. Beca turned to Amy confused.

“What? You think I’m going to miss this? Not a chance in hell shorty!” 

Beca smiled as they rounded the corner but her smile was replaced with a frown when she seen Chloe run up to Chicago and kiss him. 

Amy put her hand on her shoulder. “Just go over there!”

“What? Dude no she’s clearly interested in him.”

“Beca she’s know him for a couple of weeks go and tell her! Go on mate!”

Beca took a deep breath and made her way to the ginger, when Beca got closer Chicago’s cheeks flushed and he pulled back from Chloe. Chloe noticed Beca and smiled nicely. “Hey Becs!” She said while wrapping her arms around Chicago.

“Ah Hey Chlo um I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Can it Wait?”

“Well-“

“Becs I’m kinda in the middle of something.” The red head nodded her head towards the soldier.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away trying to hide her watery eyes. “Yeah ah... I’ll um ..see you later.” She said turning away from them and rushing back to Amy.

“Well what happened?”

Beca shrugged and put her hand in her pockets. “She’s busy.” She looked to the ground. “All good dude.” She wiped her eyes and looked away embarrassed. “Can we go get drunk now?”

Amy sighed and looked at the brunette sadly. “Yeah sure shorty, I’ll get the girls and organise it.”

She bit the inside of her lip trying not to cry. “Cool.” 

“Come on.” Amy weaved her arms through Beca’s. “We got some drinking to do.”

Beca smiled gratefully at her friend. As they were walking away she heard footsteps behind them and then she felt a tug on her elbow. “Hey wait up!” Chloe panted. Beca pulled her elbow out of Chloe grasp and continued to walk arm in arm with Amy, avoiding eye contact with Chloe so she couldn’t see her watery eyes. “Becs? Are you ok?”

“Yup.” The brunette lied.

Amy sighed. “We are getting the girls together to have some drinks and dance.”

“ACA-awesome.” The ginger smiled and tried to weave her arm through Beca’s as well but Beca pulled away from her. 

“I’m gonna go get changed I’ll meet up with you all later.”

“I’ll come!” Chloe smiled at her.

“I’m good.” She waved over her shoulder without looking back.

Amy shook her head. “If your not down in an hour shawshank I’m going to hunt you down!”

“Ok Ames.”

Chloe looked at Amy puzzled at her best friends behaviour. “What was that about?”

Amy looked away and pointed to nothing. “Oh look I am needed over....there...” she said awkwardly walking away.

Chloe frowned then jogged a little to catch up with Beca. “Beca Wait!” But the brunette kept walking. The red ran a head and stepped in front of her. “Hey?” She said softly.

“Chloe I’ve got to go and-“

“Change! I know I thought I’d keep you company.” She smiled.

“I’m good. I’ll meet you at the bar.”

“Becs..”

“Damn it Chloe just back off!” Beca snapped. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. When she opened them Chloe eyes where shining with tears. As heartbroken as she was hurting her best friend is something she would never want to do. “I’m sorry I just. I want to be alone.”

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled sadly. “I just want to spend as much time with you as I can is all.”

“Didn’t stop you before.” Beca shrugged.

“Is that why your upset?”

“I’m not-“

Realisation crossed over Chloe’s face. “You wanted to tell me something...I’m so sorry Becs I was just so caught up in the moment.” The red head softly held her hand. “I would never hurt you. What was it? Are you ok? Did something happen with your contract?” She hit her forehead. “Oh god! I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not.” Beca replied with a sad smile. “It’s all good. I just want to be alone. Ok?”

“Beca.... Please if I have done something to upset you, tell me?”

Beca sighed. “I’ll see you at the bar.” She walked past the ginger.

Present.

Beca sobbed remembering most the night Chloe tried to talk to her but she kept on brushing her off and drinking. Then to make matters worst Chicago turned up and they new happy couple were all touchy feely which made Beca want to drink more.

She got dressed and drunk some more water and lied on the bed. There was knocking on the door. She begrudgingly got up and answered it. Amy pushed her way past her. “You’re alive!”

“Good to see you to Ames.”

“You drunk more the a dingo in a hot dessert.”

“Huh?” She shook her head. 

“Chloe’s coming up here I thought you would want to know and she’s coming up with Chicago.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Great...”

She sat on the bed as there were knocks on the door. Amy answered and yes in walked Chloe and Chicago. 

“Hi.” He waved awkwardly.

Amy smiled and Beca groaned. 

Chloe looked at Beca. “Drunk a bit did you?” 

“Yup. What can I do for both of you?” She forced a smile.

”Well.” Chloe smiled widely. “Chicago is coming back to Brooklyn.

Amy smiled at the soldier. “Where You staying soldier boy?”

“With us!” Chloe said happyily

“What?” Both Amy and Beca said together.

Beca stood up and scoffed. First she was sad now she was just angry. “No can do sorry dude.” She shrugged.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s ok-”

“Hold on Wait.” Chloe held up her hand. “Why can’t he stay?”

“Hmm maybe cause we live in a shoebox Chlo....”

“What? You can’t share a bed with Amy for a couple of nights?”

Amy shook her head and sat down. The Australian knew this was going to be an argument.

Beca scoffed at the ginger. “Let me get this straight. You are kicking me out of MY bed for him?”

“Only for a couple of nights what’s the big deal Beca?”

Chicago moved back. “This seems private Chloe I’ll meet you down stairs.”

“Great.” Beca waved. “Gives you time to look for a place to stay!”

“Beca!” Chloe whispered yelled. “What the hell has gotten in to you-“

“What’s gotten into me!” She laughed. “First of all you completely brush me off last night when I tried to talk to you and now. Now! You are kicking me out of MY bed, I mean you didn’t even ask me or Amy! What has gotten into ME?! What the hell has gotten into YOU Beale!?”

“I apologised Beca! I tried to talk to you all last night and you completely ignored me! And I didn’t think it was a big deal!”

Beca took a big breath and walked up to the ginger till she was standing right in front of her. She had tears pooling in her eyes and her whole body was just hurting. Hurting from heartbreak. “Well.” She said softly. “It is.” She walked past the ginger but stopped at the door. She looked over her shoulder. “Tell your boyfriend he can stay. I’ll find somewhere else to live.” And slammed the door shut. 

Chloe was left there staring at the door with wide eyes and mouth opened. She had tears in her eyes and she was so thrown off that she had forgotten Amy was in the room. “Well...” Amy stood. “That’s just great ginger you basically just kicked out our best friend.” She held her thumbs up. “Good on ya.” 

“Amy I would never...She took what I said the wrong way.”

“Oh yea yea.” Amy nodded. “Yup. Can completely see how shutting down your best friend in what some might call the bravest moment of her life and then kicking this so called best friend out of her bed for a bloke you have know for two week to well no where cause let’s face it I was never going to share with her cause oh yeah that’s right I have a single bed! Yup I can totally see how she could fully not take that the wrong way!” Amy huffed. 

“Brave? What.. Ames you know I’d never hurt her, what do you mean brave?”

Amy chuckled. “Freedom was her coming out song. Gingers really do have no soul.” The blonde rolled her eyes at Chloe’s shocked expression. “Now I’m going to go find shorty and help her look for a place to stay. Not that you care or anything.”

“Hey!” Chloe ran in front of the blonde. ”That’s not fair! I love Beca!” 

“You have a funny way of showing it red.” Amy shook her head and left.  
.................

Beca made her way to a table at the restaurant at the hotel. She was early so none of the other Bellas were there. She made herself a coffee and sat down at the table. “I’m not going to cry today.” She sighed.

“Why would you cry?” Aubrey said coming up behind her.

Beca jumped. “Dude! You need a bell or something.“

Aubrey smiled and shrugged. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing.” She took a sip of her coffee.

“Mmm Hmm Yes I distinctly remember you being all broody in college but not to this degree.”

“What?”

“Come on Beca.” Aubrey sat down beside her. “You dreams are literally unfolding in front of you and last night you looked like someone had ripped out your heart and stomped on it then held it up to show you.”

“Ok that was oddly descriptive.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I have to find another place to stay when I get back to Brooklyn.”

“What? Why?”

Beca scoffed. “I’m being kicked out of my bed for Chloe’s new boy toy.”

Aubrey Frowned. “No.” She shook her head. “No way would Chloe do that to you.”

“Well She did.” Beca rubbed her face. “It doesn’t matter it’s ok I was going to move anyway I was just hoping I’d get to spend sometime with both Amy and Chloe before we all go our separate ways. I guess Chloe wants to move forward a lot quicker then I thought.”

Aubrey held her arm around Beca’s shoulders. “Hey.” Beca looked at her. “I’m so proud of you Beca. We all are. And I’m not just talking about the contract I’m talking about your choice in song last night.”

Beca smiled and wiped her eyes. “I thought only Amy got it.”

“No.” She smiled. “We all did.”

“Not Chloe.” She whispered.

“Yeah.” She said looking around. “I’m going to have to talk to her no one can piss the hobbit off but me!”

Beca laughed and nudged her friend. “What ever Posen.”

Amy sat down on the other side of Beca. “I’m starving!” She rubbed her stomach. “We will eat then we will both find a place to live.”

“No Ames you don’t have to do that.”

“Where’s the food?”

“Ames.”

“Oh! A buffet!” She got up ignoring the dj.

All the other Bellas made their way around the table. “What’s happening?” Flo looked at Beca worriedly.

Amy came back with two full plates and sat down beside the brunette. “Me and shorty have to find a new place to stay.” She shrugged. “Chloe kicked her out for Chicago.”

“What!” All the Bellas Yelled at once. 

Cynthia Rose shook her head. “Nope Chloe wouldn’t do that.”

Amy had her mouth full trying to answer her.

Chloe walked up to the table and stood at the head of it. All the Bellas looked at her. Aubrey stood up quickly. “What the hell Chloe! Your kicking Beca out!”

“No!” Chloe shook her head. “I’d never do that!” She looked at Beca. “Becs... come one I’d never do that.”

The brunette shrugged. “All good.” She said sadly.

Aubrey had her hands on her hips. “Well....”

“I would never do that.” The red head repeated.

Amy swallowed her food. “You told us that Chicago was staying. Where else was Beca suppose to sleep?”

The Bellas looked at her waiting for an answer.

“With you!” 

Aubrey huffed. “She has a single bed!”

“I know I realise that now I mean I have always known but I just forgot momentarily!”

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’m going to go....find some food or something.” 

Cynthia rose stood up quickly and wrapped her arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders. “I’ll come.”

“Becs?” Chloe pleaded. “That’s not what I want.”

Beca sighed and continued on to the buffet with Cynthia Rose.

Chloe looked down sadly to her hands, when she looked up the other Bellas where looking waiting for an answer. 

Aubrey huffed. “First off.” Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and She sighed. “How could you not know that freedom was Beca’s coming out song?”

“What!” Flo, Ashley and Jessica said together. “How could you not know?”

Lily skipped over. “Man really?” She smiled.

“Ok.” Chloe held up her finger. “first off, Lily it totes creeps me out that you are like saying full sentences right now and second....I just thought it was a nice song I....”

Aubrey cut her off. “And what’s this about kicking her out?”

“No it wasn’t like that I swear I was just excited to have Chicago come to Brooklyn I just forgot Amy had a single bed.”

“Even if she had a double it’s still rude to kick her out of her own bed Chloe!”

“It’s my bed too!”

Aubrey groaned. “Come with me.” Aubrey walked off. Chloe followed, when they rounded the corner Aubrey turned towards her. “What the hell Chloe! You have been in love with Beca for how long!”

“Shhhh. Keep it down Bree!”

Aubrey took a big calming breath. “Chloe? I’m trying to understand here? What is going on?”

“I’m just trying to move on..” She looked the blonde sadly. “Is that so bad?”

“No.” Aubrey held her hand. “But she’s still your best friend and she deserves to be treated better then this. Really? How could you think kicking Beca out of her bed for some guy you barley know would have a positive outcome?”

Chloe looked over to the brunette, she was standing at the buffet next to Amy and Cynthia rose, they were clearly trying to cheer her up with no success. “Bree.” Her lip trembled. “I’d never hurt her.”

Aubrey hugged her tight. “But You did. Talk to her.”

Chloe nodded.

......................

After breakfast Beca quickly took off. Chloe didn’t even get the chance to ask if they could talk. So she cornered Amy. 

“Red.”

“Amy? I know you hate me right now but please remember you have known me for like 7 years. I’d never hurt any of you girls especially Beca. Come on Amy.”

Amy sighed. “You’re right, doesn’t make what you did ok though.”

“I know.” She said softly. “I need to speak to her.”

“You won’t be able to today red. She’s got meetings all day the next time we will all see her is at the airport when we leave.”

Chloe groaned. “I’ll just talk to her on the plane then?”

“Nope.” Amy shrugged. “She’s specifically asked to sit away from you.” Chloe shook her head as tears rolled down her face. Amy held Chloe’s hand gently. “I don’t know what to tell ya ginger.”

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes. “Where is She?”

...................

Chloe sat outside of Dj kahleads hotel, when she seen beca walk out she jumped up from the stairs and ran to her. “Beca!” 

Beca turned quickly. “Beale you scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” The red head smiled softly. “Can we talk?”

“I’m busy-“

“You’re on lunch right now. I called Theo and asked.”

Beca sighed. “Look Chloe if this is about Chicago staying I might need a little more time I looked and I just can’t find anything right-“

“I don’t give a damn about Chicago, Beca!” Chloe Yelled. “Damn it...please can we just go somewhere and talk. Please Becs?”

Beca nodded and started walking away. Chloe ran to keep up beside her. 

Beca lead her to a park and they sat by a little river. At first none of them spoke they simply just enjoyed the view and the peace.

Chloe moved closer to Beca so their shoulders were brushing. “Amy told me that freedom was your coming out song?”

Beca blushed and looked away. “Yeah everyone knew but you.”

Chloe held the brunettes chin gently and turned her head so Beca could look her in the eyes. “I didn’t know that was your coming out song but I didn’t think that because I have always kind of known.”

“Wait...What?”

Chloe chuckled. “Becs my gaydar is never wrong. I knew from the first day I meant you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so I guess I didn’t see it as your coming out song cause I always knew but Becs I’m so proud of you and I’m sorry I didn’t know straight away like the others and I’m so so sorry that I brushed you off after the concert I was just caught up in the moment with Chicago. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No Becs it’s not. You would never do that to me. You HAVE never done that to me.” Chloe gently reached for her hand. “About Chicago coming to-“ Beca tried to pull her hand away but Chloe held on firmly. “No. Please Beca just listen, I don’t want you to leave! Like ever! I don’t want to not live with you!”

“But-“

“Becs?” Chloe said softly tugging at her hand. “Damn Becs, I have been so busy trying to get into vet school and making ends meet for so long no one has even looked in my direction. Not one person, I was just excited, Chicago is a great guy, he really is, he says all the right things and he’s not bad on the eyes and it’s nice to have someone give me some sort of attention. It’s been so long. I would NEVER kick you out of our apartment ever...for anyone!”

Beca looked away and wiped her eyes. “Maybe I over reacted.”

“No.” Chloe said turning her head towards her again, the ginger softly wiped her tears. “No you didn’t. You reacted like a person who was hurt.”

“Heartbroken.” She whispered.

“What?” Chloe Frowned. “What do you mean?”

Beca took a deep breath. “I came to find you that night to tell you I have feelings for you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah.” Beca shrugged. “I love you Chlo.”

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth opened. “Ah.” She swallowed. “Is this a joke?”

“No.” Beca smiled sadly.

Chloe blinked. “Ummm...”

Beca took Chloe’s stunned reactions as rejection. She took a deep breath. “It’s ok.” Beca stood. “I better go.” She pointed over her shoulder. “Don’t want to keep the big boss waiting.”

Chloe still looked shocked. “Um...”

“Bye Chlo.” Beca said sadly walking away.

..............

Beca was leaned against the wall on the phone to Amy. “What do you mean she said nothing?!”

“Ames.” She sighed and rubbed her face. “I told her I loved her and she asked if it was a joke. I said no.”

“And.....”

“And nothing. I’ve just made shit worst.”

“What do you mean she said nothing!”

“I’m not going through this again Amy!.”

“Well excuse the crap out of me for being confused I wasn’t there BECAUSE some one went and confessed her love for the ginger without ME being present. This is EXACTLY why you can not do anything with out me shorty!”

Beca rolled her eyes but chuckled. “Look it’s done now ok.”

“Well....how do you feel?”

“Well I don’t feel the best Ames but I feel good getting it off my chest ya know?”

Amy paused for a long time gone point where Amy thought she may have hung up. “Are you sure She said nothing? Maybe you didn’t hear-“

“Amy If She had said anything at all you’d be the first to know.”

“Well what are you going to do?”

“Nothing dude, I told her I loved her, she doesn’t feel the same way. I can’t change that.”

“Im Sorry shorty.”

“It’s ok. I’ll be ok. She will probably feel really uncomfortable sharing a bed with me now so I guess moving is a must plus she seems really into this Chicago guy so I think it’s necessary.”

“Well what if we look when we get back?”

“What if she brings Chicago back.”

“She won’t Beca. Not now.”

“Right.”

..........."........

Chloe watched as Beca walked away from her at the park, her brain was screaming at her to say something but her mouth couldn’t form the words. This is everything she had been dreaming of years. 

She stayed at the park thinking about all the years that have passed. She has always loved brunette, it hurt Chloe watching her with Jesse all those years, then she had hope that sharing a bed would bring the, closer together and it did just not in the way Chloe would have liked. Two hours had passed before Chloe checked her watched and got up slowly from her spot and made her way to the hotel where all the Bellas would now be packing. 

When she arrived Chicago was waiting in her room.

“Hey.” He said softly. “You Ok?”

The red head shrugged. “As good as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

He smiled softly. “So I found a place to stay in Brooklyn?”

“Listen Chicago? I just don’t think this is going to go anywhere.”

He smiled at her. “I figured, with you being in love with Beca and all.”

“What?”

Chicago laughed. “Yeah I figured it out that night after you kissed me and ran after her. You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just want to be your friend Chloe.”

“Me too.”

“You should Tell her you know.”

Chloe nodded. “We will talk on the plane?”

“Sounds good.” he smiled. ”goodluck.”

...............

Chloe finished packing and dragged her bags to Becas room. When she opened the door her room like chaotic. “You were never really good at packing.”

Beca looked around the room where clothes were scattered everywhere. “What I’m nearly done.” She grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes and starting folding becas clothes. “Can we talk?”

“Chlo if it’s about before-“

“Of course it is! But we have a lot to do here so how about we talk on the plane.”

“Ok.”

..................

Beca was grumpy, she couldn’t help it. She looked over her shoulder to see Chloe and Chicago laughing. She rolled her eyes and looked back again Chloe caught her eye but Beca quickly looked to the front. Amy sat down beside her. “Ready for lift off!”

“Mm.”

“What’s wrong.”

Beca sighed. “Chicago is on the plane.”

Amy looked over her shoulder. “Oh.”

After take off Chloe made her way to them. “Can we swap Amy?”

Amy looked at Beca for permission. Beca nodded.

“Hey.” Chloe smiled. 

“Hey.” Beca looked at the window.

“Becs?”

“Mm.”

“Can we talk?”

“We don’t have to Chloe. I get it.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah clearly... you bought Chicago didn’t you?”

“Oh! Oh no.” Chloe laughed and held Becas hand but Beca snatched it back.

“I don’t need your pity Chloe. Ok. I get it. I love you you don’t love me back.”

“That’s not-“

“He’s an asshole just so you know.”

“What? No he’s-“

“Oh look at me with my ridiculously good looking perfect smile and soft flowing hair and muscles. Pffft. What an asshole.”

“Becs he’s not-“

“He’s not even funny.” She popped her head over the seat. ”You hear that solider boy your not funny I totally faked laughing at your stupid dog joke the other day!”

The whole plane was looking at her. Chicago looked puzzled. “It was a cat joke?”

“See so stupid I forgot it.” 

Chloe pulled Beca back down. “Becs!”

Beca heard Amy laugh loudly so she poked her head back up again. Amy looked at her and shrugged. “He told me the joke.”

“Who’s side are you on!”

Chloe pulled Beca back down. “Rebecca Mitchel!”

Beca huffed and crossed her arms. “Stupid jerk.” She whispered and got up from her seat. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

She lined up. Chloe giggled behind her. “I have never seen you jealous before.”

“Well there’s a first-“

“Go out with me.”

“For everything. Wait...what.”

“On a date.”

“Me?”

“Yeah silly you.”

“What about the not so funny unattractive show off.”

Chloe laughed. “He’s just a friend Beca.” She leaned in. “I love you.”

Beca gulped and when the bathroom door opened she pulled Chloe in and smashed their lips together. They both moaned and were pushing and pulling against each other in the small area. They Both had to Stop to catch their breath. Chloe lent her forehead against becas. “It’s always been you beca.” She kissed her softly. “Always.”

Becas eyes watered and she kissed the ginger again but softly this time. She groaned when there was a knock on the door. “Busy.”

“Yes ma’am we know we seen you, do you mind coming out now so other people can use the bathroom for what it’s for?”

Beca blushed while Chloe just laughed. She opened the door and held becas handing leading her out. Everyone was staring at them.. “get it short stack!” Amy Yelled.


End file.
